


Tessie the Grim Reaper

by moriartyswife



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyswife/pseuds/moriartyswife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death's youngest child, and most dangerous reaper. I have two siblings, Kid and Hikari. My weapons are chakrams, only I'm just now starting at the academy! My first day and I've made a friend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tessie the Grim Reaper

Chapter 1

*Tess's POV*

Today was my first day out of the manor. I'd never seen so many people or buildings. I followed Kid down the streets toward the DWMA. This was all so strange. At the moment I wished I hadn't left the comfort of the manor. I stopped to stare at a street vendor. They had bright red strawberries and some kiwis. I wanted some. As I started to go over, a cyclist zoomed past me. I squeaked and ran to catch up with Kid.

"So what do you think, Tess? Much different from the manor." Liz said. I clung onto the bottom of Kid's jacket.

"Loud." I replied, keeping as close to him as possible. It wasn't far to the DWMA, but by the time we got up the long stairs, I was ready for a nap. Today was going to be exhausting. "Why couldn't Kaede and Daichi come with me?"

"They have a meeting for new weapons at the academy. I told you this already." Kid replied. Kaede and Daichi were brothers and also my weapons. I wasn't sure why I had to have two of them but I liked them. I'd known them my whole life.

Kid, Liz, and Patti greeted a group of students. In total, there were five of them, two girls and three boys. I peaked around Kid to get a better look. The white haired boy had his hands in his pockets and wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He was staring out the window to my right.

"Hey Kid, you've got something following you around." The blue haired one said. I wrapped my arms around Kid's right leg, hugging onto him.

"That's Tess! She's a cutie!" Patti cooed at me and patted my head. I smiled at her. I liked Patti. She always played with me and liked to color.

"She's my sister." Kid answered.

"Since when do you have a sister?" The white haired boy asked, catching my attention. He looked down at me, giving me a small grin.

"I have two actually. Tess is only six. She's never left the manor before so please try to be nice." Kid answered. A door down the hall opened and a tall man with a lab coat on came out followed by my sister. She looked deep in conversation and had Sora and Yuki in weapon form.

"Who's the new girl with Professor Stein?" The blonde haired girl with pigtails asked.

"That's Hikari, my other sister. She's been working privately with Professor Stein for a few years now." Kid said. He introduced all of them to me. Tsubaki, Black*Star, Crona, Maka, and Soul.

"So why bring Tess with you?" Tsubaki asked.

"She's going to start training here soon."

"So early?" Tsubaki seemed shocked. I wonder why. Didn't all meisters start out at a young age?

"You'd be surprised at how much raw power she has. Her weapons are pretty advanced too. She'd be quite the challenge for you, Black*Star." Liz commented. Black*Star turned his attention to me.

"HA! THAT LITTLE THING? I COULD BEAT HER IN MY SLEEP! DOES SHE EVEN KNOW THAT SHE'S IN THE PRESENCE OF HER NEW GOD?" Black*Star shouted.

*3rd POV*

Black*Star stopped laughing, noting that Tess was gone. Everyone turned and looked in both directions of the hallways but Tess was nowhere to be seen. Kid sighed.

"Way to go Black*Star. You scared her off." Liz snapped at him.

"It'll take all day to find her." Kid complained.

"We'll help you look. She can't have gone far." Maka offered. They all set out in different directions to search the DWMA campus.

*Tess's POV*

I squeezed myself back into a small gap between a teacher's desk and the wall in an empty and dark room. The only light streamed in from the windows. Hugging my knees to my chest, I tried not to cry. Why would that boy want to hurt me? I hadn't done anything wrong had I?

I could hear students walking past the door of the room. No one had come inside until this moment. I tried to be quiet, hoping that they wouldn't find me. I recognized the shoes that stopped in front of me. Soul. He crouched down.

"Hey Tess," Soul said, "Mind if I join you?"

I shook my head. Soul sat down, cross legged and watched me. He stayed silent for a while before smiling at me. I hid my face to hide my smile.

"I'm not coming out." I said. Soul laughed, causing me to look up at him. "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe you'd be afraid of Black*Star." Soul shrugged. I looked away from him.

"I'm not. Brother would have protected me." I replied.

"So you're hiding because?" Soul asked.

"What if brother isn't here next time? He leaves sometimes." I said quietly. Soul went silent. I wanted to go home. Home was safe.

"If Kid isn't here, I'll make sure you don't get hurt. How's that sound?" Soul asked, holding out his hand. I cocked my head to the side.

"Like friends?" I asked. Soul nodded. I crawled out of the small space and threw my arms around his neck.

"Alright, we'd better be going to find your brother. He's probably very worried." Soul pried me off him. I followed beside him down the hallway.

"What if that scary boy is out there?" I asked. Soul locked his hands behind his head and thought about my question. He gave me a mischievous smile.

"When you see him, here's what you need to say..."

We went outside. The group was arguing and yelling at Black*Star, who was saying it wasn't his fault. I ran ahead of Soul.

"Tess!" Maka was the first to see me. Kid whirled around and I ran up to him. He crouched down, checking me for injuries.

"I'm okay, brother. Soul found me." I smiled at him. Kid let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Tess. I'm sorry I scared you—" Black*Star said.

"It's okay. I know it's because you're scared I'll kick your ass like brother did." I smiled at him, repeating what Soul had told me. Black*Star's mouth dropped open while Soul doubled over with laughter. After the initial shock, everyone else started to laugh at me leaving Black*Star speechless.

"I…Kid didn't…I'm the best." Black*Star struggled to form words. I tilted my head to the side, confused.

"No you're not. Brother's the best." I replied. I turned and kissed Kid on the cheek before wrapping my arms around his neck. Kid chuckled, squeezing me tight before letting me go.

"On that note, I think it's time we headed home." Kid said. He took my hand and we started to leave.

"Wait!" I ran back, giving Soul one last hug. "Thanks for being my friend. Bye Soul."

"Bye Tess." Soul replied while Maka snickered behind him.

I skipped back over to Kid. It didn't take long for me to end up riding on Patti's back. She ran around, making me laugh. By the time we reached the manor, I could barely keep my eyes open. Maybe being outside the manor wouldn't be quite as bad as I imagined.


End file.
